


SNS Summer Week 2k17

by TrashLord_007



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, None of the chapters are connected, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, SNS Summer Week 2017, There's a bit of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: SNS Summer Week 2017!Every chapter focuses on Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship, whether it's platonic or otherwise.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy SNS Summer Week 2k17!

    Disclaimer;; I'm posting this a week (9 days, actually) early so that people have a chance to participate as well, if they want to. Should you decide to, please tag your work SNS Summer Week 2017 so the creators of the event can find it! Event isn't limited to fanfiction. Fanart, headcanons, AMVs, etc welcome!

    Alrighty! So a friend of mine (Bisuratonkachi) on Tumblr, and one of his mates (moonfox22), are hosting a Sasunaru (SNS) Summer Week from June 18th to June 24th. 

    Each day has two prompts, one that is SFW and one that is NSFW. Though, from what I understand, you can kinda just do your own thing and choose whether its rating/content is explicit or not. 

    Here are the prompts. The first in each set is the one they chose to be SFW and the second is NSFW (though again, it was stated that you can do either however you want... I think).

    **_Day One;; June 18th;;_ Post 699: Canon Divergence || Teeth **

    **_Day Two;; June 19th;;_ Just Friends || An Agreement **

    **_Day Three;; June 20th;;_ Mission || Skin **

    **_Day Four;; June 21st;;_ Hokage || Last Kiss **

    **_Day Five;; June 22nd;;_ Family || Tremble **

    **_Day Six;; June 23rd;;_ Genderbend || Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) **

    **_Day Seven;; June 24th;;_ Souls || Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) **

    #SNSSummerWeek2017!

    Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my contributions! 


	2. Day One;; Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Canon Divergence~~ or Teeth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeth prompt. SFW.

    “Sasuke-kun, would you like something sweet?” Sakura cooed as she handed the raven-haired teen a basket of miscellaneous confections. 

    Sasuke sighed as he passed the basket back, “No, thank you, Sakura. Candy makes a mess and gets stuck in your teeth.”

    “R-right. Of course! Sorry, Sasuke-kun!” She bowed, the light blush on her cheeks hidden behind her pink hair. She shot a glare at Ino who had snorted rather loudly at the scene before rushing back to her seat. 

    Sasuke ignored the hushed whispers behind him as he stared at the door. It wasn't the first time he had rejected her advancements. They were frequent events that occurred every day or so. Sakura wasn't the only girl that attempted to woo him, either. For whatever reason, women flocked to him. No matter how often he dismissed their honeyed words and cheap gifts, they maintained the belief that they could break through his shell. Most of the time he felt like a project, an object to be acquired and tossed aside once the novelty wore off. There was, however, a certain someone that made him feel like an actual human being. Not that he could ever admit his growing affection for his blond comrade.

    “Sasuke!” 

    “What now?” Sasuke groaned, turning to face the voice. Naruto was sitting behind him, as he did on most days, wearing a smug grin while cocking his left eyebrow. 

    “Want some candy?”

    “I just said I-”

    “I have something sweet you can suck on that won't get stuck in your teeth.” Naruto leaned forward, pressing their cheeks together as his lips brushed against Sasuke’s ear. Lowering his voice, he continued, “It'll definitely make a mess, though.”

    Sasuke growled as he shoved the blond back into his seat. His face reddened with every passing second and he cursed the village idiot’s audacity. Shoving his materials back into his bag, he prepared to leave. It was annoying enough with so many women fawning over him, he didn't need his rather cute but oblivious friend joining in. He stormed to the door with the intention of spending the rest of the day locked away in the comfort of his quiet home, only to pause upon hearing a loud whine and swift footsteps.

    “Sasuke! Hey, wait up!”

    “Go away, Naruto.”

    “Naruto, you idiot! You scared Sasuke-kun away with your pervy talk!” Sakura snapped, slamming her hands against the desk as she glared down at the two boys now standing side by side. 

    “P-pervy?! I never said anything pervy! I was just offering him chocolate! I didn't realise he hated everything sweet!”

    “Chocolate? You're not serious, right? Idiot!”

    Ignoring Sakura’s indignant protests, Naruto faced Sasuke before continuing, “Chocolate doesn't get stuck in your teeth because it just melts. It can be a little messy if you aren't careful, but it's delicious and worth it; just like you, Sasuke!”

    The colour drained from Sasuke’s face as he stared at the grinning fool in front of him. Never in his dreams had he imagined Naruto saying something so _flirtatious_. His eyes never left his face for fear of seeing his peers’ reactions. Nobody moved; they didn't even seem to be breathing. Their shock froze them in place as they watched the two boys like hawks. Naruto maintained his goofy smile, shifting his weight as he crossed his arms.

    “What does that even mean?” Sasuke spat, breaking the silence. He regretted not leaving while he had the chance. The words sparked the first flames of a conversation he didn't wish to be apart of. Snickers erupted across the room.

    “You think Sasuke is delicious, Naruto?” Kiba smirked as he leaned back in his seat.

    “Well he would know, wouldn't he? They've kissed before,” Shikamaru added.

    “Looks like you have competition, Forehead!” Ino jabbed before bursting into a fit of laughter.

    “Shut up! I meant he's worth a lot to me as a friend!” Naruto pouted.

    Embarrassment gnawed at every inch of Sasuke’s being. He shouldn't be surprised, as this type of thing was usual around Naruto, but for some reason he thought he would always leave these encounters unscathed. He didn't think that Naruto would drag him down to his level. He didn't think he would ever be on the receiving end of the mockery. With narrowed eyes, he stormed out of the room. 

    “Slow down, Sasuke!” 

    “Go away, Naruto! Leave me alone!”

    “But Sasuke-” he turned on his heel to face the whiny voice that had followed him down the hallway, blinking in shock at their sudden close proximity, “-I have some sugar for you.”

    Before Sasuke could retort, soft lips brushed against his own. Naruto had closed his eyes once their lips met, letting his arms snake around Sasuke’s back to hold him close against his body. Sasuke was unsure of how to react. He liked Naruto but he never assumed that the idiot liked him back. Now they were standing in the middle of a hallway sharing a kiss and he didn't know what to do. Naruto frowned as he pulled away, rubbing the back of his head.

    “Sorry, Sasuke. I couldn't help myself.”

    “You're the only candy I want, Naruto,” Sasuke muttered under his breath, a light blush tinting his ears. 

    His attempt at flirting earned a slight chuckle from Naruto, which in turn deepened his blush. With an irritated sigh, he yanked Naruto back against his chest. He smirked as the blond’s electric blue eyes widened. Closing the gap, he returned the kiss in full. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished Naruto so I can't really do the canon divergence, whoops.


	3. Day One.5;; Teeth Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One Continued - Teeth. Drabble. SFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this on Tumblr so figured I should just add it here as well!

    Sasuke sighed as his back met the wall. His boyfriend had him caged between his arms in the middle of some dirty alley. Naruto’s lips brushed against his neck, inhaling his scent. He refrained from shuddering as a moist tongue darted out to taste his skin before leaving sloppy kisses along his collarbone. Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking. It was always the same thing, after all - how Sasuke tasted like a slice of heaven, a delicacy that only he had the privilege of indulging in. He groaned at how cliché his boyfriend was.

    “Cut it out, idiot. Anyone could walk past,” Sasuke muttered as he searched both ends of the alleyway to make sure no one was watching. He rolled his eyes at the low rumble from his partner that seemed to echo throughout the entire street. “Don't laugh, I'm serious.”

    “Even if someone did see, it’s not like anyone cares! People already assume,” Naruto chuckled as he lifted his head and flashed him a grin before nipping on his lower lip. 

    With narrowed eyes, Sasuke placed his palms on the blond’s chest and pushed him back just enough to remove those enticing lips from his body. He ran his fingers down to the hem of Naruto’s pants. Tugging at his belt, he smirked when a blush crawled across his face. It was easy to make him flustered - even the gentlest of caresses could turn his boyfriend into putty. Sasuke loved watching him melt, loved teasing him until he was begging for his release. Grabbing the blond’s wrists, he flipped their positions and pinned him against the wall. Sasuke licked his lips before biting down hard on his lover’s neck.

    “Ow! Your _teeth_ -” 

    “You don't like it? You're always biting me, I thought you'd enjoy it when the roles were reversed,” Sasuke sneered before he released Naruto, turning on his heels with a dismissive wave, “It’s getting late anyway, I’m going home.”

    “Wait, Sasuke, come back! You can bite me if you want to!” Naruto pleaded, chasing after the retreating form of his boyfriend, “You're so vindictive!”


	4. Day Two;; Just Friends && The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Friends ~~or~~ The Arrangement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both. Both is good. NSFW, yo!!

    Sasuke tried to hold back his moans with little success. Every soft groan and low rumble was lost to the wind as it whipped through the forest. It was the dead of night and he didn't know where the fuck they were. He had no clue on how to reach their comrades once their little adventure was finished. He had been too distracted by a certain ninja on the journey out to the middle of nowhere to pay attention to landmarks or even the general direction they were heading. Not that he was giving it much thought now either; how could he think straight when Naruto’s mouth was working so hard to please him?

    “Fuck, Naruto,” he panted, hands entangling within those soft, golden locks he had grown accustomed to pulling, “I'm close.”

    The only response he received was a small nod and hum that vibrated straight through to his core. His thighs trembled as the blond’s mouth popped off his cock only to be replaced with a skilled hand and deft fingers. Stroking his length, Naruto slid his tongue over the slit. Sasuke bucked his hips as the blond continued to tease him, placing light kisses on his tip. Naruto’s pace quickened, rubbing his shaft with delicate, determined strokes as his free hand fondled the Uchiha’s balls. Sasuke stared down at his companion. He watched those perfect, plump lips curve into a smirk at the audible gasp he couldn't retain. 

    He shuddered. His legs buckled as he thrusted into the hand that was working some kind of magic on his cock. Using Naruto as a support, he peered down at his friend once more. His sapphire eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Sasuke didn't think anything could be more enthralling, until the blond looked up at him with lidded eyes and winked.

    Sasuke’s orgasm hit him hard. He came into Naruto’s awaiting mouth. His companion continued to stroke him at a lazy pace as the last spurts of cum dripped onto the forest floor. A low groan slipped past Sasuke’s lips as the idiot he adored licked his lips and swallowed his semen with a mock moan of pleasure.

    “Yummy,” Naruto laughed, reaching behind Sasuke to pinch his ass.

    Sasuke ignored him. His mind was still racing as his euphoric high pulsed throughout his body. He didn't notice the cleanup taking place around him; his mind was focused on how damn amazing Naruto was at getting him off. He never failed to make him hard with his caresses and he could bring him to his peak within minutes when he wanted to. It was a special skill only he possessed and Sasuke was grateful for their arrangement. Snapping out of his reverie, he faced his temporary lover.

    “Do you want me to-”

    Naruto chuckled, “Nah, I'm not as needy as you.”

    Sasuke blushed as they began to trek through the forest. He followed Naruto’s lead, hoping the blond knew more of their surroundings than he did. His thoughts wandered as they walked, darkness and silence hanging in the air. He wasn't fond of the terms of the arrangement but he also rather enjoyed the benefits of it. Naruto didn't want any type of commitment and Sasuke thought he didn't either, but somewhere along the line that changed. They had agreed to no kissing; it was too intimate. They didn't need any romance to blow off some steam, after all. Yet with every passing day, Sasuke found himself wanting to kiss Naruto, to hold him as he fell asleep within his arms. Even as they neared the camp, he couldn't shake away the impulse to taste those smooth lips that had become tainted with his lust. 

    It hurt to suppress his emotions, but those were part of the terms they agreed on. Sasuke respected Naruto. He was content with what he had, even if that meant he could never have what he truly desired. At least he had Naruto in some sense. He was willing to settle.

    “Just friends, right?” Sasuke asked, his voice no louder than a whisper as they snuck back into the camp.

    “Yeah, Sasuke,” Naruto laughed, his voice on the edge of breaking. Unbeknownst to the Uchiha, his lover craved his warmth just as much as he did. Naruto wanted to embrace Sasuke, wanted to indulge in the bittersweet intimacy of a simple, chaste kiss. “Just friends.”


	5. Day Two.5;; Just Friends Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Just Friends Drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two point Ohhh it's just some bonus drabble.  
> SFW. Crack-ish? It's fun! Especially after that last one.

    “Please help me,” Sasuke pleaded to random citizens as his friend dragged him through the streets of Konoha. 

    “Lighten up, Sasuke! We're heroes now, we mustn't beg and cry like big babies. I know that will be hard for you, but-”

    “Shut up, you idiot!”

    Naruto chortled as he dodged the kick aimed at his face. Sasuke could have taken this moment to flee but, while he would never admit it aloud, he wanted to see this so called ‘grand’ surprise Naruto had set up for him. Curiosity always got the better of him, it seemed. Trailing after his comrade and kicking rocks in mock rebellion, he frowned as they neared the Hokage’s office. That idiot was obsessed with becoming Hokage and it gave him a headache. They clambered to the top of the building and Sasuke took a moment to appreciate the view. The entirety of the village sparkled as dusk arrived and the street lamps illuminated the emptying roads. 

    “Hey, are you listening? Earth to Sasuke!”

    “What now, stupid?”

    “Now that I have your full and undivided attention, we can begin the project,” Naruto exclaimed, lifting a cape over his shoulders and striking a triumphant pose.

    “The project is, to put it simply, to ensure the safety of our friends and neighbors! As vigilantes of the night, we shall search for any evil that may dwell in the shadows and squash it! We shall protect the citizens of this village and earn the respect and admiration of the Hokage and Sakura-chan alike!”

    “Sounds like something I don't want to be apart of,” Sasuke sighed, placing his hand over his eyes as his teammate continued his speech.

    “We will solve any problem thrown our way! Criminals shall come to fear us! No one will break a law in this village for fear of our wrath! Put on your cape, Sasuke. We must start straight-”

    “I'm not wearing that fashion abomination.”

    “What? Why not? You have to!” Naruto whined, stomping his feet like a child, “You're a member of the Friends Of Justice! For Justice? Justice Friends! Just Friends? Or maybe Jus-”

    “Don't ever speak to me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just Friends. Like, justice. They are just people and they are friends." -- Me, trying to put my original idea into words.


	6. Day Three;; Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Mission~~ or Skin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slight depiction of violence but nothing graphic. Technically SFW.

    Shades of purple and blue swirled across his skin. His arms were painted with a multitude of bruises. His face wasn't faring much better; deep cherry red gashes cut across his tanned cheeks. Dirt and dried blood lingered beneath his sharpened nails. Shredded pieces of his jacket hung loose and swayed in the light breeze. Accentuated by the grime that covered his body, two distinct trails ran down from his beautiful, swollen eyes. His nose was crooked and bent out of shape. All of this was becoming a regular sight to Sasuke. He frowned. 

    “Naruto, how did you get those?” Sasuke questioned, eyes flickering over the many injuries on his comrade.

    “Get what?”

    Sasuke sighed as his fingertips lingered over an elevated bump on the other’s knuckles, “These.”

    “What does it matter to you?”

    They sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither pushing the subject further even though it hung heavy in the air. Sasuke wasn't sure how he could get Naruto to open up to him. He thought of their relationship as something more than just friends, but that could have been his own wishful thinking. He stared at the man he grew up with and had come to respect. His eyes weren't shining like they used to and a pain much deeper than that of mere flesh wounds etched its way across his features. 

    “You matter to me, Naruto. Please,” Sasuke paused as he faced his friend, “tell me what's wrong.”

    “It's… it's nothing, Sasuke.” Naruto forced a smile, clapping the raven-haired male on the shoulder before his gaze fell back to the floor. 

    “Fine, don't tell me,” Sasuke snapped. Standing, he pulled Naruto to his feet with a light tug on his wrists. His eyes narrowed as he looked over his friend once more. “At least let me clean you up.”

    He knew Naruto could walk on his own but still chose to support the majority of his weight. He wrapped his arm around his body, pulling him to his side. Naruto rested his arm against Sasuke’s shoulder, relaxing into the taller man’s form as they ambled to the bathroom. All of his usual energy and positivity dissipated after his brawl and Naruto was left with the burden of knowing he had fucked up. 

    His feet caught on the bathroom rug and he fell headfirst into the tub. Flipping himself around, he rested his head on the edge of the tub and stared at the faucet. He didn't feel like putting anymore effort into moving, let alone bathing, even if he was beyond messy. A genuine, small smile formed at the corners of his mouth upon hearing Sasuke’s worried yelp.

    “Be careful, idiot!” Sasuke snapped, recovering within mere seconds from his uncharacteristic concern. 

    Sasuke turned the water on and watched it pour into the bathtub. It was a bit hot, but it needed to be to get all the muck off Naruto. He shot a glare at the grinning idiot as the water began to cover most of his legs. Gesturing for the blond to lift his legs, Sasuke removed Naruto’s pants in one swift movement. Under different circumstances, this would have been rather enjoyable. He discarded the thought.

    Naruto pulled off what remained of his jacket and threw it on the ground before removing his shirt. Sasuke didn't mean to stare but he also couldn't look away. His eyes remained fixated on Naruto’s toned body as his friend slid further down into the tub with a content sigh. The steam flattened his unkempt hair. Water lapped at his stomach and caressed his abs as it rose higher. He didn't notice his companion leave his side to grab a washcloth. He did, however, feel his return as goosebumps erupted across his skin.

    Sasuke dipped the washcloth into the water before squeezing the excess onto Naruto’s chest. He pretended not to see the way his friend’s lips tugged up at the sides or how his eyebrow twitched with amusement. The water darkened as Sasuke washed Naruto with gentle strokes that he hoped seemed indifferent. Cupping some water within his palms, he held Naruto’s face as his fingers traced along the cuts. 

    “This is nice, Sasuke. I could get used to this,” Naruto teased as he opened his vibrant ocean-blue eyes and locked his gaze with the Uchiha’s.

    “You better not,” Sasuke growled as he pinched his cheek, “I'm not taking care of you every time you get into a fight over something petty.”

    “It wasn't petty! It was important!”

    “Oh really? It had nothing to do with any of the other fights you've been in lately? Fights that revolved around defending the Uchiha name?”

    “How do you know about-”

    “Honestly, Naruto, you shouldn't worry about what others think of me,” Sasuke muttered, leaning down into the tub to hover over his dear friend. He wanted to close the gap between them, wanted their lips to meet with mutual adoration and desire. He didn't know when it happened, but he had fallen in love with the blond. Pushing his feelings aside, he pulled back and continued to scrub at the dirt on Naruto’s neck and shoulders. 

    “When they disrespect you, they disrespect me!”

    “I don't care and either should you.”

    “You mean the world to me Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, eyes searching for even a vague hint that his feelings weren't unrequited, “That's why I care.”

    “You keep this up and I'll start to think you're in love with me,” Sasuke snorted as he ran his slender fingers through Naruto’s hair, allowing the water to wash away the sweat, blood and dirt. 

    Naruto froze. A bright pink tint flushed across his cheeks, ears and nose. He didn't say anything as Sasuke’s eyes widened, realisation hitting him harder than a landslide. They didn't break eye contact. Knots were beginning to tie in the pits of Sasuke’s stomach. He tried to speak but the words caught in his throat and fizzled out before they reached his lips. This was the moment he had yearned for for so many years and yet he couldn't make a sound. He cared for Naruto, he had since they were children, but when it mattered most, he was unable to form the sentence his friend needed to hear. Those three words were of no comfort if left unspoken.

    “Don't-Don't be silly, Sasuke,” Naruto stuttered, dropping his gaze to his feet as he removed the tub’s plug with his toes. 

    Sasuke cursed himself for remaining silent. He offered no positive affirmation to Naruto, not through a smile or an embrace, even though he ached for the blond. He didn't want this moment to end - he never wanted any moment with Naruto to end - yet he couldn't prolong it. He felt frozen.

    “Thank you for being my friend, Sasuke,” Naruto laughed and the sound shattered Sasuke’s heart.

    _Friends_. Sasuke flinched at the word. He never knew something as silly and simple could sting this much. He watched as the blond lifted himself out of the tub, shuddering as droplets of water cascaded down upon him. Naruto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but the weight of the conversation left unsaid burdened him. His eyes blurred as he watched the man he loved grab his clothes and exit the room. He didn't hear the soft gasps from the living room as Naruto held back his own tears, or the choked out goodbye. Sasuke didn't sense the pain Naruto was feeling as his own was devouring him whole.


	7. Day Four;; Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokage or ~~Last Kiss~~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language warning but otherwise SFW.

    “Oi, Sasuke! Have you ever kissed a Hokage before?” Naruto slurred, gripping Sasuke’s shirt to balance himself as he stumbled over the uneven steps leading to his home.

    “What kind of stupid question is that?” Sasuke groaned, his voice heavy with exasperation. It had been a long night already and by the look of things, it was only going to get worse. 

    “Do you want to?” 

    Sasuke glared at his comrade of many years. Soon he would no longer be the idiot genin he trained with; instead, he would be the idiot Hokage. The idea of this mess of a man running the village sent shivers down Sasuke’s spine. The blond couldn't even stand straight after all the alcohol he insisted they consume to celebrate the news of his ‘promotion’. Sasuke maintained a loose grip on his arm as they approached the doorstep.

    “Not really. Come on, we're almost there. Just need to get you through the door.”

    Naruto snorted and jerked his arm away from the Uchiha. He fumbled within his pockets for his keys but his search was fruitless. His cerulean eyes sparkled as he shrugged, giving up on the menial task a little too quickly. A playful pout danced across his face. Sasuke took a step back as his friend took a step forward. Whenever Naruto acted like this, he was about to do something stupid so it didn't come as a surprise to Sasuke when the blond kept walking toward him.

    “Stop it,” Sasuke said as he felt his back hit one of the balcony support beams, “You make me nervous when you look at me like that.”

    “I make you weak in the knees, don't I?” Naruto purred, swaying on his unsteady feet as he leaned forward. 

    Sasuke shook his head and scoffed. While he was pleased with how much blackmail material he would have in the morning, the fact that Naruto was close enough that the overwhelming scent of alcohol wafted off the blond’s lips to linger into his nostrils made him uncomfortable. It made him uneasy when a rough finger tapped his nose twice before dropping to his mouth. With sloppy, circular motions, Naruto toyed with his bottom lip. Sasuke swatted the hand away with a huff. It wasn't that he disliked this side of Naruto - he rather enjoyed it actually - he just wished he would act this way when he was sober.

    While lost inside his thoughts, Sasuke failed to notice his companion closing the gap between them. Liquor-flavoured lips smashed against his own. A hand pulled at his hair, tugging his head back with a little too much force. He hissed but Naruto paid him no mind and continued his assault, his tongue sliding across Sasuke’s lip in a silent plea for admittance. Once the initial shock wore off and the gravity of the situation hit him, the Uchiha pulled away. The action was small, but for someone who couldn't open a door in his current state, it was enough to send Naruto toppling backward. Sasuke debated letting him fall on his ass, but he didn't want to hear the non-stop whining that would follow. Before his body met the floor, Sasuke swooped him up into his arms.

    “You're an embarrassment, you know that? Where are your keys? Can you get inside without hurting yourself?”

    “No, baby, you need to take me,” Naruto hiccuped then giggled as he nibbled on Sasuke’s ear. “Take me right here and now.”

    “You've got to fucking kidding me,” Sasuke muttered under his breath as he searched for the keys.

    Once his fingers made contact with the cold metal, he wasted no time unlocking the door and carrying Naruto inside. He ignored that bubbly feeling building deep inside his stomach as his friend sucked on his neck, choosing to quicken his pace and ascend the stairs without any further delays. Even when an unexpected hand found its way up his shirt and brushed against his nipple, Sasuke maintained his stoic expression. Kicking open the bedroom door, he bolted over to the bed. Without hesitation, he dropped the Hero of the Leaf onto his unmade bed.

    “Get some sleep,” Sasuke said with a tired sigh, only getting to rest his eyes for a mere few seconds before his peace was disturbed.

    He fell down, or rather he was pulled down, on top of Naruto. His eyes snapped open as sharp teeth dug into his shoulder and an odd sense of pleasure shot through his body. Warm, sticky blood dripped down from the wound. Sasuke enjoyed the pain; it excited him. No, it aroused him. A muffled groan slipped past his clenched teeth and he wanted to kick himself when he saw how it in turn affected Naruto. Lust burned within those deep, ocean blue eyes.

    “This is your last chance to fuck me before I'm a big deal, Sasuke.”

    The Uchiha scoffed while he pushed himself off the bed, “You're already a big deal, you idiot.”

    “I know you want to,” Naruto teased, tugging at Sasuke’s waistband in an attempt to drag him back between his legs. 

    “That's not the point. You're drunk, just rest.”

    “So you _do_ want to fuck me! I knew it.”

    Sasuke fell into that one, there was no denying it. He hoped Naruto would be too hungover in the morning to remember any of this conversation, but he was never that lucky. While he wasn't above petty arguing in attempt to refute the statement, his head was throbbing and he just wanted this night to end. As such, he let the jeer go without a response. With fingers as fast a lightning, he removed Naruto’s jacket and shoes. Raising the blond’s legs, and in turn most of his body, Sasuke threw back the first layer of bedding and lowered his friend under the blanket. 

    “Getting frisky there, handsome,” Naruto yawned and snuggled into his pillow as he shifted himself into what could only be described as a _unique_ position, with limbs hanging out every which way.

    “Sleep,” Sasuke whispered, his tone commanding yet gentle. 

    Naruto fell asleep within minutes, and though Sasuke told himself he would leave as soon as he was unconscious, he had no desire to actually do so. There were no sounds inside or out. The air itself felt serene and it took all he had to fight back the waves of sleep that tried to overtake him. The life of a shinobi was difficult enough, but the added responsibility of protecting the entire village was colossal. This was the last time he would see Naruto this relaxed, this carefree. 

    “Good night, Lord Seventh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of my original ideas for these prompts were angst. I don't know where this came from.


	8. Day Five.1;; Tremble - Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Family~~ or Tremble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tremble; Fear. Fluff. SFW except language warning.

    “Are… are you actually scared right now, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, a hint of incredulity laced between his soft chuckle. 

    Sasuke turned his gaze to his boyfriend whose smug aura was irritating him beyond words, but before he could make any remark, a sudden burst of colour reached his peripheral. His body tensed as a willowy, shaded figure on the screen appeared out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed the unsuspecting woman. His hearty gasp, though not as loud as the screaming coming from the television, was audible enough that the man he was clinging to guffawed. 

    “What the fuck, Naruto? This isn't funny!” He snapped, punching the blond’s arm.

    “Seeing you scared like this is beyond funny to me, Sasuke,” Naruto said, his voice rumbling as he fought to contain his laughter. “It's downright hilarious.”

    Sasuke faced away from his idiot of a boyfriend, returning his attention to the film. He regretted many things about this night, such as agreeing to watch a movie and letting Naruto pick the genre. He regretted choosing this film, as he thought it didn't look quite as horrific as the others but, much to his dismay, was quite wrong. He regretted ignoring the muffled sounds of warning alarms in the back of his mind when he noticed that playful glint in those azure eyes and the ghost of a smirk that danced across his boyfriend’s face. He regretted watching the small snippets he saw before he managed to avert his gaze. He regretted looking up at the precise moment when entrails were flying in every direction. He regretted many, many things, including the goosebumps that erupted over his skin as he shivered. He hoped that action would go unnoticed by his lover. It did not.

    “You're shaking! I can't believe this!” Naruto hunched over as a fit of laughter overtook his body. He placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder to steady himself, only to lose his cool all over again when the raven-haired man jumped at the touch. “You're _trembling_! You're so scared right now! I can't believe I'm dating such a big baby!”

    “Not anymore, you aren't. Good luck finding someone else willing to put up with you,” Sasuke growled as he flung the hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms with a pout, ignoring the cackling from beside him. He hated movie nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no good ideas for these prompts and before I knew it, it was day six and I was officially behind. So have some drabble wabble x4.


	9. Day Five.2; Tremble - Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Family~~ or Tremble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tremble; Pleasure. Smut. NSFW!

    Sasuke gasped as his lover slammed into him. His body trembled in synchronisation with the washing machine they were fucking on, his legs shaking with every thrust from the blond on top of him. The surface was now sticky with sweat and uncomfortable but it wasn't the worst place they'd had sex. If anything, the machine’s spin cycle was adding an odd sensation that he didn't quite mind. It wasn't the greatest sex he had ever had, but his orgasm was approaching and that's what mattered the most at this very moment.

    “Did you- _fuck!_ \- Did you unbalance it?” Sasuke managed to croak out between pants.

    “Yeah,” Naruto grunted as his hips met Sasuke’s, “for added effect. Is it okay?”

    Sasuke offered a mere nod, worried his voice might break should he try to speak. He held onto the machine for support as his body writhed under the firm hands rubbing circles across his skin. Something inside the machine must have shifted; it began to rock with even more force than before. Sasuke threw his head back, his back arching away from the slippery surface. He quivered as his high neared ever closer. 

    “I can feel the vibrations through you, it feels so fucking good,” Naruto groaned before running his tongue up the Uchiha’s chest to his nipple, sucking on the nub before moving to his neck and biting down. 

    The added stimulation pushed Sasuke to his edge. His cum sprayed across their stomachs and he allowed his body to fall limp against the machine once more. Naruto thrusted inside him a few more times before following suit, collapsing on top of Sasuke once his high wore off. They stayed in that position until the laundry was finished, the obnoxious beeping filling the room and pulling them out of their daze. 

    “Can you walk?” Naruto smirked, his electric blue eyes shining with their usual post-coital cockiness.

    “Fuck off,” Sasuke scowled as he pushed his blond off him. “Clean up then finish the laundry, since you insisted on interrupting me when I tried to do it.”

    “Fine, fine, I don't mind. It was _worth_ it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with smut, ha. Sorry. Bonus for you guys since I was too embarrassed to post this on Tumblr.


	10. Day Five.3; Tremble - Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Family~~ or Tremble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tremble; Adrenaline. Fluff. SFW.

    “I am so pumped right now!” Naruto cheered as he flopped into the roller coaster’s carriage. 

    “This better be good. We've been waiting for thirty minutes just to get on this stupid thing,” Sasuke sighed as he sat down next to the blond, pulling the bar down to lock the two into place.

    “No making out up there, love birds!” Sakura laughed and was joined in by Ino as the two took the spot behind them. After a few minutes, the ride attendants had double checked each of the passenger’s seats to ensure everyone was safe and secure. The tracks moaned as the carriage set forth. 

    “The same goes for you two.”

    “This is going to be amazing! Don't you worry, Sasuke! Best ride of your life!” Naruto called out over Ino’s angry response about being just friends as the ride made the slow ascent to the top of the first loop. 

    If he had any further comments, they were swallowed by the drop. The wind howled and whipped at their faces as the ride turned, tilted, and twirled in every direction. Sasuke spared a glance at his friend and cracked a smile. Naruto had insisted they come out for a day of fun to relax after a stressful month of exams. The Uchiha wasn't enthusiastic about amusement parks. They seemed pointless - if you were that hungry for adventure and an adrenaline rush, why not go all out and skydive or bungee jump? It was all worth it, however, when he saw Naruto’s face contorted with unease. His grin expanded.

    After what felt like an eternity of spinning, the ride came to an end. Sakura and Ino pranced off the ride, yelling something about an even bigger ride on the other side of the park. Naruto remained seated, his eyes glazed over as he stared forward. Small quakes vibrated through his legs but otherwise he remained motionless until Sasuke pulled him out of the carriage. Once standing, a small smile spread across his golden skin. Sasuke thought the whole interaction was just plain creepy. 

    “Naruto, are you okay?”

    “I feel sick,” Naruto whined, swaying on his feet as he exited the ride. “I can't even stand straight!”

    “I told you these things are stupid.”

    “Let's do another one! That was such a rush!”

    Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his friend ran off into the crowd. “Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post the last drabble piece for day five soon!


	11. Day Five.4;; Tremble - Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family ~~or~~ Tremble? A bit of both, mainly family though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tremble; Pain. SFW.  
> It's revolves around family more than tremble because it changed as I wrote it but I wanted to stick to my four different reasons to tremble. Sorry!

    It had been many years since Sasuke had returned to the Village. The village was bigger and more technologically advanced but while things had changed, the core of Konoha remained pleasant. Children ran through the streets, squealing as they played tag and pretended to be shinobi. Men and women gathered in the shopping district to exchange goods and replenish stock. Birds flew overhead and cats prowled amongst the shadows. Laughter could be heard from every direction, warm and welcoming as Sasuke made his way to the Hokage’s office. Perhaps things had changed for the better.

    He could hear people within Naruto’s office, speaking in relaxed tones and chuckling every now and then. Sasuke didn't wish to disturb them, choosing instead to wait outside until their business was concluded. There was a small group inside, perhaps back from a mission or just discussing daily life within Konoha. Either way, the conversation sounded amiable from where he stood. Minutes passed before they began to say their farewells and head toward the exit. They were inches away from the door when someone stopped.

    “Oh, by the way Hokage-sama, how is your son these days?” A woman’s voice asked. 

    Sasuke’s eyes widened as he fell into the shadows, hiding his presence from the group inside. It was a childish thing to do, he was well aware of that, but he didn't want to face his dear friend with this new information. So much time had elapsed, it only made sense that his life had moved on past their childhood. All the same, it didn't feel right. Deep inside, Sasuke had always wanted to be the one Naruto had a family with. He found the idea to be ridiculous now, an impossible fantasy he played with to cure his own loneliness and boredom from being isolated for so long. 

    “He's great!” Naruto laughed and Sasuke knew he was smiling, his voice softening with every word as he continued, “He's a handful, yet I've been told he's much better behaved than I ever was.”

    “Well that isn't hard,” a man snorted. 

    Sasuke decided to take his leave before anyone had the chance to notice his presence. He didn't understand why his body felt heavy. Every step felt like it was weighed down with concrete as he made his way back to the streets of the bustling village. His legs buckled beneath him as his body trembled. It took all of his effort to catch himself from falling into despair. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he observed the village once more. People were smiling and laughing and hugging and living. Everyone was enjoying the small, tender moments. Everyone except him. 

    That's when he saw him - the splitting image of Naruto running up into the Hokage’s arms. They were both grinning and Sasuke thought the sight put the sun to shame. It had been a long time since he saw Naruto this happy, and it had been an even longer time since he himself had felt anything that resembled joy and yet he felt overwhelmed with it now as he stared at Naruto carrying his son, pride evident within his azure eyes. Sasuke allowed a brief smile to grace his features alongside the single set of tears that had collected unbeknownst to him. If anyone deserved the entire universe handed to him on a golden platter, it was Naruto. Setting aside the mild tang of jealousy that stung at his sides, Sasuke stood straight once more.

    He had lived a life of little significance and many regrets; the only redemption he received was from the the comfort he found in their friendship. It had been his guiding light for many years, something he had come to rely on to get him through the dark, cold nights and dreary days that turned to weeks. Facing away from the two as they walked onward to their home, Sasuke knew it was time to follow his own path. It was time to find his own happiness, independent from the man he cherished. He couldn't burden Naruto any longer with the shackles of his sins. They had survived and they had to carry on living - they owed it to everyone that died to protect their dreams. Sasuke wasn't going to let Naruto leave him in the dirt any longer, he had to embrace his future as well. No longer would he allow himself to be held back by the mistakes of his past. In honour of his companion, he would learn to love the little things that the world provided. 

    Perhaps things had changed for the better, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all of those done. Four different ways to tremble! Moving on to Day Six.


	12. Day Six; Sexy Jutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Genderbend~~ or Sexy Jutsu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because I'm behind. SFW.

    “Sasuke-kun,” A sweet voice beckoned, words laced with honey and desire, “Sasuke-kun, turn around.”

    Sasuke knew that voice. In fact, he knew it rather well. Every time he heard the enticing and tempting tone of the voice, he had to fight the urge to use his Sharingan on the idiot behind it. He couldn't begin to fathom why Naruto insisted on using his Sexy Jutsu on him. At least once a month, the blond would try to goad a response out of him and every attempt resulted in the same thing: Sasuke walking away with an irritated scowl. Today was no different. 

    “Come on, Sasuke-kun,” a new voice cooed. Sasuke’s scowl deepened once he recognised it. 

    “If you've transformed into Sakura, I swear to-”

    Turning on his heels, Sasuke faced an unexpected sight. He had expected to see Naruto’s Sexy Jutsu transformation, or perhaps Sakura, so when he came head to head with not only Naruto in a bikini but also both Sakura and Ino, his words were lost in his throat. Each of the women wore a generous amount of makeup alongside lavish hairstyles. All three blew him a kiss with a wink and had he been interested in women, the action would have weakened his resolve. Instead he maintained his neutral expression, crossing his arms with a small huff.

    “What the hell are you three doing?”

    After what felt like an eternity of awkward staring, the trio dropped their facade. Ino threw her hands up in defeat with a loud sigh as Sakura covered her blush with an unsteady arm. Naruto’s face dropped into a pout as he transformed back into his original form. He rubbed his head with a light chuckle. 

    “I told you this plan was ridiculous!” Sakura growled, smacking the blond upside the head. 

    “Ouch! Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!”

    “He didn't react at all! How disappointing!” Ino cried, ignoring the bickering between the two teammates.   
    “Let's just go, I'm not walking around the village like this anymore. I can't believe I agreed to this,” Sakura groaned. Interlocking arms with Ino, the duo stormed down the street. Even when they were out of sight, Sasuke could hear Sakura’s angry ranting. He smirked. 

    “It was a good idea!” Naruto called out to no one in particular. “It was a good idea…”

    “In what universe is annoying me constantly a good idea?”

    “I didn't do it to annoy you!”

    “Oh really?”

    “You seemed sad! I just wanted to cheer you up!”

    “So forcing Sakura and Ino into a bikini was your solution?” Sasuke frowned at his friend's stupidity.

    “They care about you and wanted to help! We all care about you,” Naruto trailed off, eyes falling to the ground. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up with renewed vigor, “Most guys like girls in bikinis! Pervy Sage’s mood would instantly improve when pretty girls were nearby!”

    “Well I'm not most guys,” Sasuke laughed as he closed the gap between them, lifting Naruto’s face to stare down into those widening turquoise eyes, “and I much prefer you like this, Naruto.”  



	13. Day Seven; Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls or ~~Shadow Clone Jutsu~~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW. Mainly. Not explicit at least.

    Dark clouds covered the moon, allowing only for a few beams of light to illuminate the forest. There were no sounds of animals hunting in the distance; not even the trees moaned as the wind itself was stilled. Silence engulfed Sasuke as he walked further into the endless night. Everything remained stagnant and frozen in the unforgiving passage of time. Cold air stung his onyx eyes and tears threatened to form as he abandoned his home once again. He knew he should be happy with his choice, or at least find pride in his decision to do what was best for the Konoha and Naruto, but he was selfish. Hadn't he sacrificed enough already?

    A chilling breeze tickled his sides as the forest erupted into life once more. Owls hooted and wolves howled alongside the chirping of numerous insects. The sudden reemergence of sound snapped Sasuke out of his daze. His attention focused on the young man waiting for him in the bright clearing just beyond the shadows of the treeline. Nothing seemed more appealing than running to Naruto and embracing him for eternity, just the two of them together as he thought they always would be. 

    He had left without saying a last farewell and while he knew he owed it to the future Hokage, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Uttering the words would bring about finality and he couldn't stand the idea of never seeing his partner again. He had chosen this path and would stick to it, but he wasn't strong enough to face Naruto now. He wasn't strong enough to resist his pleas to stay by his side. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to stay, he wanted it so much it _hurt_.

    “Sasuke!” 

    That electric voice pleaded for him and Sasuke found his will faltering. That voice that could melt his heart with three little words was beckoning for him. Sasuke’s mind wandered to the way Naruto would whisper his name in the early mornings they had spent together, how he shaded his eyes from the sunlight leaking through the blinds as left a trail of kisses on his chest. The way Naruto wielded his voice as a weapon to make enemies cower from his threats was something Sasuke had always admired about the man. His voice could bring entire nations to their knees - a position Sasuke knew he would miss finding himself in after a long mission or heated and pointless debate. That electric voice that eased his mind and cleansed him of his sins was one of the many things Sasuke hated himself for giving up.

    “You don't need to leave! Konoha is your home!”

    Those sapphire eyes searched for him, gleaming as they bore into the darkness that surrounded Sasuke. Those eyes that sparkled when Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close to dance in the cover of thick mist and light snowfall. He remembered how they narrowed when he thought someone lied to him, or how they widened when Sasuke had confessed his feelings all those years ago. The way they conveyed his emotions without him needing to say a word, how much power Naruto held within his gaze as he pinned Sasuke to the wall and clamped down on his neck. Those eyes could destroy his resolve with a single glance, could remind him of all the joy he was discarding for no good reason other than the benefit of a village he only cared for because of his lover. Those sapphire eyes that would always forgive, no matter how many times Sasuke failed to be the man Naruto deserved. 

    “Sasuke, come out! Please! We can talk about this! There's always another way!”

    That exuberant determination that beckoned Sasuke back into the only place he called home, back into Naruto’s welcoming arms. That determination that flared greater than any flame ever could as he fought for Sasuke’s freedom, insisting on his value not only to the village but to Naruto as well. Sasuke would never forget how people stared at him, how much everyone had come to hate the Uchiha name, and yet Naruto never once treated him as anything other than his equal. The way he protected his friends, battled for his allies and believed in redemption even for his enemies was one of the many traits Sasuke wished he had in common with him, one of the traits that made him the most suited to lead Konoha into the future. That determination that led him across the country, chasing Sasuke down until he faced his past and accepted his flaws, until Sasuke learned how to love himself once again. That exuberant determination that forced Sasuke to become the best person he could, that forced him to realise that sometimes one must put the needs of others above their own. 

    “Sasuke! You can't do this to me! Not after all we've been through!”

    That fierce loyalty that burned like a supernova, his desire to be by Sasuke’s side the only thing that mattered in the heat of the moment. That loyalty that kept his eyes from wandering, kept his attention on Sasuke and no one else. Even after all the times the Uchiha didn't reach the unrealistic expectations he set for himself, Naruto had been there to push him to the top or catch him when he fell. The way Naruto threw aside his own safety in order to protect everyone whether they were close to him or not was beyond commendable to Sasuke, yet another reason the man had earned his respect. That loyalty to not only the present but the past, that will to never forget the pain of yesterday in order to forge a better tomorrow for everyone’s future because he genuinely cared for people had begun to wear off on Sasuke, had prompted him to acknowledge his own acidity. That fierce loyalty to Sasuke was why he had to leave, as they both knew that Naruto would always choose his wellbeing over the village.

    “Please, Sasuke. My place is by your side. I need you. I can't do this without you! Being Hokage is worth nothing if it means losing you again. Please come home to me!”

    That endless love that swallowed Sasuke whole, that healed his frayed ends and pieced him back together again after he thought his world had crumbled into dust. That love that nurtured kindness within the hearts of everyone he met, that was stronger than the hatred and contempt within his foes. Sasuke felt invincible when Naruto held him, felt infinite when their bodies entwined. The way he tasted like starlight and made Sasuke feel lost within the cosmos when his lips danced across his skin, the way he made Sasuke feel immortal when he accepted his affections a hundredfold. That love that magnetised the very essence of his being and reminded him of all the beauty in the world. That endless love that Sasuke had decided to set free and disentangle from the void within his soul, to give back to Konoha as his final parting gift before he faded back into the shadows that haunted him.

    “It doesn't matter what I say, does it? You've made up your mind,” Naruto murmured, his voice almost inaudible as he slumped to the ground. 

    Sasuke wasn't strong enough to face his lover one last time. He couldn't say his final goodbye for he knew without a doubt that the moment his body met Naruto’s, he wouldn't be able to leave. Once he felt Naruto’s warmth again, his selfish desires would return in full. No matter how many lies they told themselves, the truth was inevitable. Pain and destruction followed the Uchiha. It was unfair to curse their home any longer with his presence. He would have given the world to Naruto if he could, but settled on giving him a future instead. Sasuke wasn't strong enough to abandon his lover for himself, but in order for Naruto to achieve his dream and attain the recognition he had earned a million times over, Sasuke was more than willing to let his own happiness go.

    His eyes widened when the blond stood tall, fire blazing in his eyes as he spoke, “I have something to say before you desert me once more. I need you to hear this, so listen closely!

    “This isn't a goodbye. I know we will meet again, I can feel it in my heart. I forgive you for this, as I've always forgiven you, because you're doing what you think is right. I respect your decision, even if I don't agree with it. Even if I know this isn't what is best for either of us!

    “No matter how far you travel or where your journey takes you, you will always have a home with me. It doesn't matter if you travel to the ends of this earth, my spirit will always be by your side. Our bond is not one that can be stopped by mere distance or separation. 

    “You promised me an eternity of happiness, an eternity of love and acceptance! You said we would be together until the end and then beyond. That's a promise you cannot break. My love for you is not something you can so simply shatter! My heart will always be yours, now and forever. If we cannot be together now, then I will find you in the next life and every life thereafter.

    “My soul will always find yours, Sasuke, for that is our destiny! I will always find you, and I will always love you!”

    Naruto fell to the ground, his knees cushioned by the dense undergrowth that covered the forest floor. Tears streamed down his face and Sasuke fought back the urge to comfort him one last time, to embrace his lover and learn what heaven felt like before descending into the wastelands of despair. 

    “I’m sorry, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered as he turned away from the clearing and faced the darkness once more, “Until we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~It was too happy around here lately.~~  
>  This is the end of SNS Summer Week 2k17! I hope you enjoyed these and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
